ahora tu eres mi vida
by alejandra cullen
Summary: un dia Edward sale de su casa a Port Angels, y cuando regresa a su hogar encuentra a una joven desmayada a la que se lleva a su casa para ayudarla. Ese día encontro a lo que estaba esperando durante casi un siglo
1. Chapter 1

Prefacio

Ahora me encuentro aquí, con unas personas que dicen conocerme y que me aman, que soy una tal Isabella Swan, pero también esta mi otra familia a la que realmente amo en este nuevo comienzo, pero aun asi me queda la duda ¿Soy Isabella o soy Mía? Y lo más importante… ¿Qué consecuencias traera mi elección? No se cual fue mi pasado y desconosco mi futuro lo único que se, es que la desición que tome cambiara el rumbo de mi vida o existencia...

Esta es mi historia…

* * *

Hola soy alejandra cullen, soy nueva. Sé que lo que he puesto no es demasiado, pero lo continuare, y espero que les agrade lo que terminara esto


	2. Chapter 2

Nacimiento

Pov. Bella/Mía

Desperté en una habitación de lo más lujosa, tenía una decoración de buen gusto con muebles refinados, una tv de plasma y a pesar de todo ello, no era nada a comparación de las personas que se ubicaban en ella. No sé porque pero al abrir los ojos y lo primero que vi fue unos hermosos y profundos ojos dorados, que le pertenecían a un joven guapísimo.

-Hola, me llamo Edward Cullen, te encontré inconsciente en un callejón y pensé que necesitarías ayuda, mi padre es doctor y yo sé un poco de medicina.-Ahí fue donde me di cuenta de que había varias personas en la habitación: Un joven con bata de doctor rubio, una mujer con rasgos de duende y cabello oscuro, una chica despampanante de cabello rubio, una mujer que parecía muy amable y gentil, un chico de aspecto fuerte y cabello negro y un chico alto y rubio de unos 20 años, y por último el joven de cabello color bronce que me estaba hablando. Todos eran pálidos, de ojos dorados y lo más importante: Preciosos.

-Bien nosotros deseamos ayudarte, parece que te diste un golpe duro en la cabeza y queremos ver si eso te ha traído consecuencias negativas, pero…dime ¿Cuál es tu nombre y donde vives?- Inquirió el médico, iba a contestarle pero OH sorpresa… ¡No tengo idea!

-Oh por dios, no lo sé. No recuerdo quien soy ni a quien conozco ni nada ¿Quiénes son ustedes y que hago aquí?- Dije casi histérica.

-Mira, yo soy Carlisle Cullen, soy el padre de estos chicos y ella es mi esposa Esme- dijo señalando a la mujer de cara amable.-Como te dijo mi hijo Edward, estas aquí porque te encontró y quiso ayudarte, pero como dices que no recuerdas nada puedes quedarte aquí un tiempo ¿Estás de acuerdo?

-Esta bien, no los conozco pero me han ayudado y lo aprecio de verdad, no quisiera causar molestias así que no hay ningún problema si me voy, les agradezco mucho…

-No te atrevas a decir algo como "pero no quiero abusar, puedo buscar un lugar…"-dijo la chica bajita de facciones de duendecillo, guau, era exactamente lo que yo pensaba decir ¿Qué, era bruja? -además-continuo la joven-Tu pareces la hermana perfecta, aquí a todos nos adoptaron así que créeme que encajas, mmm… ¿Cómo te gustaría llamarte? a parte de Cullen, claro, casi lo olvido, mi nombre es Alice.- Soltó la chava dando brinquitos.

-No lo sé, pero de verdad yo no quisiera irrumpir en su familia, después de todo yo soy una extraña para ustedes y de seguro representaría una carga…

-Tonterías hermanita, tu eres parte de esta familia desde ahora. Siempre quise una hermana normal. Está- dijo apuntando a Alice, es una adicta a las compras y jámas se cansa, y la chica rubia despampanante que ves a mi lado… bueno ella en definitiva no es mi hermana…s i sabes a lo que me refiero- Dijo el muchacho de cabello rizado y oscuro alzando y bajando las cejas, yo no pude más que reír. La rubia a su lado puso los ojos en blanco y después se puso a hablar:

-Perdónalo. Emmet es un poco idiota en ocasiones, yo soy Rosalie, y como dijo él, tú serás la hermana que necesitamos en esta casa, y no te preocupes por las molestias, que nosotros te querremos mucho a partir de ahora, para mi tu ya formas parte de mi hogar- Esas palabras me conmovieron mucho la verdad, luego la señora Esme (aunque parecía más una muchacha) procedió a dirigirse a mí.

-Bueno cariño, yo no soy la madre biológica de estos locos, pero los amo y desde el momento en que mi Ed te trajo por esa puerta, entraste a mi corazón y espero también ser tu madre ¿Me dejaras?

Con semejante muestra de aceptación por parte de esta familia no me quedo más remedio que decir

-Nada me gustaría más.

Pov. Alice

Valla, ya sabía yo que esta chica aceptaría ser mi hermana… oh la cantidad de ropa que le pondré, la decoración de su habitación, el amor que le demostraremos los Cullen… va a ser mi hermana y eso nadie me lo va impedir ni siquiera ella misma, además he visto unas cuantas visiones de ella y mi hermano Edward que me han esperanzado mucho (las cuales por obvias razones me he guardado para mí misma).

-A bien, si no es inconveniente quedarme aquí… ¿Cómo me llamare? No creo que "chica desmemoriada" sea un nombre bueno, es muy largo.

- ¿Te gustaría uno corto?- preguntó cordialmente mi amado Jasper.

-La verdad sí.

-mmm ¿Que tal Ana o Lily?- ofreció Emmet

-hummm… creo que no

-¿Qué tal Mía?- Sugirió Edward

-Me gusta- Dijo mi nueva hermana. Ella no sabía lo serio que terminaría siendo su nombre en el futuro para ella y mi hermano…

Pov. Carlisle

Mía parece que se está adaptando bien a mi familia y todos la quieren (y para qué negarlo, yo igual), pero aun no sabe la verdad más impactante de nosotros: somos vampiros.

-Mía, se que para ti han sido muchas emociones en un rato y que te encuentras todavía en un estado de shock pero tengo que decirte algo que cambiara tu percepción de nosotros y probablemente de la vida… somos vampiros- Dije nerviosamente.

-Aja, si como no, y los hombres lobo existen, por dios eso ha sido una buena broma-Dijo tratando de contener la risa.

-De hecho si existen, y no, no estoy jugando, es la verdad, nosotros nos alimentamos de sangre animal y jamás de humanos, pero comprendo que si te sientes incomoda aquí, te podemos dar dinero para que estés en un lugar donde te sientas más tranquila…sólo te pediría que no divulgaras esta información, pues sería perjudicial para nosotros…- Le solté, pero la verdad la idea de que se fuera nos lastimaba mucho a todos.

-Escuche, primero que nada no me asusta eso de que sean inmortales porque me han tratado muy bien y por alguna razón a mi loca cabeza no le cabe la idea de dejarlos y en segunda ¿Cómo cree que yo dañaría a esta familia diciendo esto por ahí?-

-Bueno, eso quiere decir que ahora eres Mía Cullen, por tu apariencia parece que tienes unos 16 años, yo me ofrezco a darte clases para ver más o menos como te va en la cuestión académica- Dijo muy emocionada mi hija Rosalie, cosa que me extraña, ya que por lo regular ella es un poco más centrada en ella misma, pero bueno solo Edward sabrá lo que está pensando.

Pov. Alice

-Bueno está bien que ya sabemos cuál será tu nombre y todo eso, pero por lo pronto hay que ver donde dormirás, los cuartos a están ocupados por 2 personas en cada uno…

-Oh no se preocupen por mi yo puedo acomodarme donde sea…

-Ni pensarlo,- interrumpí a Mía- puedes dormir en el cuarto de Edward, es el único que no está ocupado por dos personas y mañana pedimos una cama para ti- Mía lucía incomoda por este hecho y Edward parecía que me quería matar… oh pero sé que en el futuro me lo agradecerá…


End file.
